¡Oh, requesón!
by Venetrix Black
Summary: "Señor Oscuro, he robado tu guardapelo, porque está to'guapo, de la cueva esa donde tienes a los judíos del holocausto. No lo pienso devolver, te jodes. ¡Oh, un judío! ¡Aléjate de mí, *censura*! ¡No me muerdas! He traído magdalenas de mi madre, las tengo en la mochila. ¡Oh, nooo!". RAB no es lo que parece, esconde siete grandes pecados capitales o versales, como queráis. ABSURDO.
1. Soberbia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes así como su universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _**Desafíos**_ del foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_. Elegí la lista número dos de los siete pecados capitales. Decidí usar a Regulus Black porque lo amo, adoro y quiero casarme en matrimonio con él. El fic no tiene por dónde cogerlo. Podéis ir a leerlo o pasar antes por mi nota de autor.

**Nota de autor**: A ver, esto es absurdo... El problema es que por razones personales y circunstancias bastante graves, llevo mucho sin escribir y estoy muy oxidada. Esto serán viñetas absurdas, estúpidas, whatever con el objetivo de lograr entretenerme con la escritura y conseguir volver a escribir, que me está costando la vida y lo que no está escrito. Cualquier cosa de humor negro -como el resumen- o comentario, ¡es humorrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Siempre considero que el problema lo tienen los que lo toman en serio.

* * *

Donde hay soberbia, allí habrá estilo, mas donde hay humildad, habrá un _cómete los mocos_.

Rabonón.

* * *

Regulus Black entró al Gran Comedor con gran pomposidad, estilo pavo real de los Malfoy. Ese día le apetecía mirar con desdén la mediocridad de sus compañeros porque era un soberbio de manual. Se arregló el bombín y sonrió satisfecho al ver que cosechaba algunas miradas envidiosas de su estilo refinado y único.

Decidió pasear entre todas las mesas para deleitarse de ser un Slytherin y sentirse más macho al compararse con los demás. Eso y el mundo de la bisutería eran sus pasiones secretas. Vamos, R.A.B por el mundo de la bisutería MA-TA-BA. Se ponía to'loco. Veía cualquier objeto al azar, pongamos de ejemplo un guardapelo milenario, y ponía su vida en peligro si era preciso para hacerse con él.

Durante su paseo matutino, descubrió en la mesa de Gryffindor que a él le sentaba mejor el bombín de seda gris que a su hermano. Sonrió para sus adentros y le dedicó una mirada compasiva (pobre Sirius, al que no le sentaba bien un buen bombín hortera). En la mesa de Hufflepuff…, de la mesa de Hufflepuff pasó como pasaba de los baños mañaneros y vespertinos, si me apuras, que era poco dado a la higiene. En la mesa de Ravenclaw puso a dos jóvenes a prueba, para deleitarse ante su ignorancia.

—Si un gallo pone un huevo en un tejado, ¿hacia qué lado cae el huevo?

—Eso dependerá de la inclinación del tejado, la altura del mismo respecto al nivel del mar, la posición…

Regulus le cortó con un gesto de manos que podría considerarse por cualquier ojo observador como "muy mariquita", pero que el mismo Black adjetivaría "con clase y elegancia innata".

—Los gallos no ponen huevos, querido. Me río de tu ineptitud —declaró Regulus con la barbilla más alta. Soltó una risita de esas que te dan dos patadas en el trasero y cabeceó en un gesto estudiado—. Qué pérfido soy.

* * *

Que sea un truño no quiere decir que no quiera recibir buenos truños de reviews. ¿Me he explicado?


	2. Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** los personajes así como su universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Gracias a **Connie1** por su review.

* * *

La lujuria genera la lascivia, la lascivia la imaginación y te asegura una buena paja mañanera.

Fëdor Rabstoievski.

* * *

Cuando el calor apretaba en el verano de Grimmauld Place, apretaba con dos cojones. Regulus se pasaba el día en taparrabos, chupando cosas frescas y teniendo pensamientos muy cochinos.

Su querida madre, Walburga, usaba a hurtadillas, cuando su benjamín dormía, _legeremancia _para adentrarse en la mente de su hijo y tener una excusa para excitarse, ya que Orion no le cumplía desde que se había echado al whiskey de fuego. Eso es una verdad universal que sabe medio fanfiction, no os hagáis los remolones.

Vale. Hagamos una precisa aclaración. El libido de Walburga y Regulus dejaba mucho que desear pues no tenían los típicos objetos sexuales que puede tener una persona que calificaríamos de normal, como Sirius; que, recientemente, se había tenido que vendar la mano derecha y usaba fotografías de chicas en bikini para sacudirse la verga.

Ese día Regulus quería su dosis de excitación porque era un Black, un Slytherin, un sangrepura y, por propia definición, un ser lujurioso. Rodó sobre la cama hasta caer a la moqueta y se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta. Ese día a Kreacher le tocaba limpiar el segundo pasillo. Lo hacía en taparrabos con palominos —un escalofrío sacudió la espina dorsal de Regulus—.

El joven Black abrió con disimulo la puerta de su dormitorio lo suficiente para enfocar la sensual imagen de su elfo, ataviado con el taparrabos sucio que hemos descrito arriba y con un plumero en la mano. Los ojos grises de nuestro protagonista se fijaron en los descarriados pelos de punta que coronaban las orejas puntiagudas del elfo. Parecían puestos ahí por la mano de un Dios o de una persona con Parkinson, todo depende de los ojos con los que los miraras. Regulus lo veía con ojos de lujuria.

Poco a poco fue bajando la mirada. Encontró realmente preciosa la nariz en forma de tubérculo podrido que presidía el menudo rostro del elfo. Se imaginó que acariciaba esa joroba cual monte de Olimpo y que pasaba su lengua por el ombligo como cráter en la Luna. Kreacher era la figura del deseo, de la sensualidad; toda una belleza apolínea que volvía loco a Regulus.

El joven Black estaba ya con la baba en la calle cuando centró sus ojos en el menudo culo de Kreacher, escondido en ese taparrabos. Cerró los ojos y lo imaginó apetitoso, lubricado, ceñido; como a él le gustaba.

Ya no podía aguantar más. Regulus era lujurioso, de exquisito gusto y muy aristocrático, por supuesto. Con un hechizo mudo invocó el guante blanco de fina tela —el que usaba para las pajas, siendo claros—, se lo colocó y se tiró el taparrabos para abajo.

—Allá vamos —jadeó Regulus con mirada libidinosa. Se agarró la verga con fuerza y gritó su lema de guerra—. ¿Quién es tu madre? ¡Mi madre es América!

Con movimientos candentes y acelerados, llegó al clímax con la imagen de Kreacher a cuatro patas en la mente.

* * *

Espero que os haya dado algo de asco y no entendáis que Regulus se pueda excitar de esa forma. Si lo hacéis, debéis pedir ayuda profesional.

¿Reviews?

PD: _¿Quién es tu madre? Mi madre es América_ es "un cliché" de películas yankies que me hace mucha gracia. Buscad en youtube **Mr Jägger** y mirad en su vídeo que se llama: CLICHÉS. Podéis mirar, de paso, otros vídeos; a mí me gusta mucho ese youtuber porque es muy absurdo.


	3. Gula

**Disclaimer:** los personajes así como su universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Gracias a **Connie1, Verde Manzanita, Kaochi, Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y** Sorita Wolfgirl** por sus reviews.

Hoy, día 12 de septiembre, acaba el plazo para entregar este desafío completo y me quedan la mitad de pecados capitales por escribir. Los estoy haciendo muy rápido, sin pensar ni nada. Soy la primera que es consciente del truño que publico, pero no quiero que me penalicen. Y eso es todo...

* * *

¿Hay más miserable cautiverio que suplicar por un pastelillo con moño de nata (a lo María Antoñeta), y dejar que la gula tenga imperio?

Rupercio Blackenardo de Rabodón

* * *

Regulus Black era el niño más querido de toda la casa de Grimmauld Place, de toda la casa de Slytherin y de toda la fábrica de chocolate de Charlie, si le hubieran invitado.

No obstante, es necesario matizar la anterior afirmación. En Grimmauld Place 12, que no el 13, era querido porque no quedaba de otra. Los pobres señores Black tuvieron a un hijo que no se lo deseaban ni a sus peores enemigos (los White, por descontado); así que tuvieron que pasar por alto el pequeño detalle de que el hijo menor estuviera enganchado al azúcar, al colesterol y hasta al perejil. Se comía incluso los floreros, y aun así se mantenía esmirriado. Orion, en más de una ocasión, lo maldijo para sus adentros y un día que Walburga daba órdenes a Kreacher sobre cómo quitar las manchas de palominos en la ropa interior, el patriarca de los Black aprovechó el momento para escupirle a su hijo menor en la cabeza. Por goloso y ansia viva.

En Slytherin… Regulus se comía los pastelillos de sus compañeros de mesa.

Con su dedo de alambre (que sí, que estaba hecho un fideo el mu' asqueroso) repasaba el filo de la mesa en busca de restos de glucosa.

Nunca quedaban muslos de pollo ni en la fuente más próxima a él, ni en cuatro metros a la redonda ni en los corrales de Hagrid (el matarife de Hogwarts).

¿Amigos? Oh, sí, muchos… Tantos como galeones hay en la cámara de un Weasley cualquiera.

Y no, Charlie jamás lo invitaría a su fábrica. Ni a tomarse _a relaxing cup of _chocolate con leche.

* * *

Sí, no es muy allá... pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten los reviews xDDDD

Venetrix Black.


	4. Ira

**Disclaimer:** los personajes así como su universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

_La ira es una locura de corta duración y fina tela blanca._

Rentus Horacio Rabo

* * *

Era una tarde soleada y de cielo azul en toda Inglaterra. En toda Inglaterra, a excepción de una parte pequeña de Londres. Solo había una nube, pero cosa mala de gris, llena de truenos amarillos que aparecían y desaparecían; un paraguas volando —a saber por qué— y grandes chapetones cayendo sobre el techo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. En el número 14, por ejemplo, brillaba un sol espectacular —de esos amarillos estilo huevos fritos que hasta sonríen—.

Algo malo, sin duda, estaba pasando en la casa de los Black. Regulus lo sabía, sentía una furia incontrolada. Ni ganas de comer pastelillos tenía. El tonto de Sirius había decidido irse de casa para siempre. Había saqueado el dormitorio de sus padres (en busca de algunos galeones), había dicho que no comería más el kebap muggle (carne de muggle, exquisita, en opinión de Regulus) que Orion había traído a casa tras salir del Caldero Chorreante, donde pillaba sus buenas cogorzas.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Regulus estaba enfadado por otro motivo. El estúpido de Sirius había osado llevarse el guante blanco, el GUANTE, que de generación en generación de Black, había pasado de padre a hijo. El guante de fina tela blanca, el que usaban para la masturbación respetando así las antiguas tradiciones aristocráticas de los ancestros.

Ahora solo quedaba el guante vileda, cutre donde los hubiera.

—¡A Salazar Richard Slytherin pongo por testigo —exclamó Regulus, alzando el puño al cielo— que nunca usaré ese mugroso guante vileda!

En ese preciso instante, en que la furia y la ira bailaban un tango en su interior; apareció Kreacher en escena. Regulus maldijo para sus adentros, suspiró largo y profundo y se colocó el guante amarillo…

¡Qué remedio!


	5. Envidia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes así como su universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

_Nuestra envidia dura siempre más que las culebras de aquellos que envidiamos._

Rrançois de la Rabefoucauld

* * *

Ese día Regulus, antes de salir de casa para reunirse en el cuartel secreto del Señor Tenebroso, se había echado unos tragos generosos del whiskey de fuego que tenía su padre siempre a buen recaudo debajo de su cama. Por lo que pudiera pasar.

Quizá fuera por eso o quizá por el destino y sus tejemanejes, pero Regulus se sentía ese día con la capacidad y valor para acercarse a su señor y entablar una conversación.

—Esto, gracias por el tatuaje, está to' guapo.

Regulus sonrió. Sabía que una buena lamida de orto allanaba mucho el camino para sus intereses. Voldemort se sintió alagado, pues estaba muy satisfecho por el diseño de su marca tenebrosa, y que los vasallos fueran capaces de apreciar un diseño tan rococó, pues siempre era bienvenido.

El joven Black ni se fijó en las paletas de castor que se gastaba el Señor Tenebroso, pues sus ojos se habían detenido en la enorme serpiente que siempre lo acompañaba. A Regulus le encantaría tener ese pedazo de culebra, pero en cambio tenía a un sexy elfo doméstico y carecía de guante blanco. No le servía para nada. Él quería esa bicha.

—Te la cambio —fue lo siguiente que dijo Regulus.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del Señor Tenebroso. Aún tenía en mente su último cambio, que no había salido del todo bien (su polla por unas túnicas negras en oferta especial).

—Te ofrezco a mi elfo —prosiguió Regulus, animado por el alcohol y sin dejar de observar con ojos de deseo a Nagini. Cuanto fuera suya, le cambiaría el nombre y le pondría Kreachini.

—Dame tu elfo, ahora que lo dices, me vendrá bien —comentó Voldemort—. Y a tomar por culo, muchachote.

—Todo cambio necesita el acuerdo de dos partes —se defendió Regulus, algo le decía que nada estaba saliendo como quería.

Voldemort pareció extrañado. Observó al joven muchacho y reconoció que pertenecía a la familia Black. Leyó en sus ojos que lo admiraba, que lo envidiaba… y se hubiera corrido de tener polla. Que no tenía.

—Ven aquí, pequeño. Muy bien —dijo Voldemort, mientras lo abrazaba.

La escena fue interrumpida por un carraspeo floral.

—Esto, mi señor, será a mi hijo a quien tengas que abrazar cuando tenga la edad de ese… —matizó Lucius, un poco avergonzado.

Voldemort se sonrojó, pero no quiso darle la razón. Él abrazaría a quien le diera la gana, y mientras repartía abrazos, Regulus moría de envidia al ver la piel verde moco de la hermosa serpiente.


	6. Avaricia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes así como su universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

_Avaricia es tirarte a la charca por gilipollas. Que ya lo decía el cartel: "El que entra, no sale"._

Rab Regularnado

* * *

La avaricia lo trajo allí, y la gilipollez lo mató. Así fue todo. Regulus no pudo reprimir su instinto de hacerse con todos los pokemon, digo, con todo lo que brillara y fuera milenario, cuando su sexy elfo le habló del guardapelo de Slytherin.

Regulus quería el objeto y el pelo de Salazar, que suponía que estaría dentro; como buen guardapelo. Encima, la descripción que hizo Kreacher fue rica en detalles: que si brillaba, que si era así chiquito y cabía en un bolsillo, que si tenía una cadenita que hacía tilín tilín, tolón tolón… Regulus ya estaba babeando cuando le describió la _S_ de Slytherin, que era sinuosa.

El pobre creía que sinuosa era una piedra preciosa y valiosa.

Pues en esas se veía. Se había bebido toda una copa que ni su padre en sus momentos más gloriosos habría sido capaz de empinarse. Había agarrado el guardapelo, pero inmediatamente vinieron los retortijones. Unos señores muy amables, de aspecto fantasmagórico —para el lector menos avispado: eran putos inferis—, salieron del lago y Regulus se acercó, pensando que lo llevaría al excusado.

El que entraba no salía…, y Regulus no salió ni fue al excusado.

Allí murió con su avaricia desmedida y sin saber que sinuosa no era un metal precioso. Kreacher logró escapar, se llevó el guardapelo y pudo volver a sus tareas domésticas sin sentirse acosado por un adolescente hormonado.

Otra cosa es la milonga que le contara al asexual de Harry Potter…, allá vosotros si creéis una u otra versión.


	7. Pereza

**Disclaimer:** los personajes así como su universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

_Un hombre con pereza es cual cochino en pocilga._

Raime Blackmes

* * *

Antes de escuchar cualquier relato sobre un guardapelo bonico, bonico; que despertara su avaricia y le trajera la muerte, Regulus estaba vago. Pero vago, ese día no había ni cumplido con sus deberes: torturar a un _muggle_ con gato siamés.

Vamos, ni loco se ponía a buscar a una víctima que cumpliera todos los requisitos. Estiró las manos y resopló, esfuerzo que le costó lo suyo, y se sintió más cansado. Estaba tumbado sobre la colcha verde botella de su cama. Sobre la mesita de caoba reposaba una bandeja con una _relaxing cup_ de té. No tenía ganas de alargar la mano, cogerla y mover los labios para beber.

¡Nadie en su sano juicio tendría ganas!

Regulus se llevó la mano al pelo, con fastidio, y se encontró un escupitajo. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero tampoco le molestaba. Hizo como si no estuviera y continuó echado. Si no pensaba en ello, no existiría. Si no pensaba en ello, no existiría; no existiría… Lo consiguió.

Entonces sintió un picor en sus partes bajas. Lo que le faltaba, ¡el picor! Miró hacia su derecha y encontró el tenedor de plata que heredó de su abuelo Arcturus. Ideal para rascarse los huevos sin complicarse mucho la vida. Estuvo un buen rato pensando si cogerlo o no, y finalmente decidió acabar con aquello. Picaban mucho.

Lentamente, se bajó los pantalones y después el taparrabos. Lo que vio, no le gustó.

Era una estampa monstruosa. Luego, como siempre hacía, intentó ver el lado bueno. Llevó el dedo meñique hacia sus partes nobles, lo impregnó en la sustancia blanca y mató así a la gula, ya que estaba.

—¡Oh, requesón! —Exclamó medio alegre, medio fastidiado.

Y vaya si había requesón acumulado. El de dos meses que no pisaba la ducha. Regulus sabía qué hacer en esa situación en que la pereza y la gula desembocaban en la avaricia. Tomó una gran muestra en un tarro de cristal, la tapó, la ató a la pata de su lechuza y colgó el siguiente pergamino:

"A la fábrica de Burgo de Arias. Afectuosamente, R.A.B".

En esas estaba, cuando Kreacher interrumpió en la habitación y le habló de una cosita milenaria que a veces hacía tilín tilín y, otras, tolón, tolón.

* * *

Juro que no cuelgo más, ya acabé el jodido desafío. No veo bien porque tengo problemas con los ojos, y no he podido revisar la forma. El contenido... no tiene arreglo xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Solo quería escribir por escribir, algo escatológico y absurdo. Y a falta de unas horas para que me penalicen, no podía pensar mucho y ha salido esto, cual experimento.

Si alguien ha leído, puede comentar...

**Venetrix Black**.


End file.
